


Wetterbedingte Verzögerungen

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John und Rodney können nicht gleich nach Vancouver weiterreisen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetterbedingte Verzögerungen

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Sinaida! 
> 
> Spielt in der nahen Zukunft. Ungefähr ein Jahr nach dem Ende der fünften Staffel SGA, circa ein Jahr nach Continuum.

„…rechtzeitig ausschalten. Wieso geht das nicht in seinen – fälschlicherweise – mit einem Doktortitel dekorierten Kopf?“ Mit diesen Worten trat Dr. McKay im Stargate Center aus dem Wurmloch und drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter um. 

„Colonel Sheppard! Dr. McKay!“, der Sergeant begrüßte die beiden Neuankömmlinge und salutierte vor dem Colonel. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte Dr. McKay vor dem Gate angefangen zu reden und führte seinen Gedanken jetzt ohne Unterbrechung fort, während er die Rampe vor dem sich abschaltenden Sternentor herunterschritt. 

„Sergeant.“ Colonel Sheppard erwiderte den Gruß, während McKay sofort fragte: „Steht der Wagen bereit? Denn wir sind spät dran. Wenn wir rechtzeitig in Denver sein wollen, müssen wir uns beeilen.“  
„Es gibt da eine kleine Schwierigkeit…“  
„Was?“, ging McKay sofort dazwischen. „Sie wollen uns doch wohl nicht sagen, dass wir aus einer anderen Galaxie angereist sind und Sie nicht in der Lage waren, einen Mietwagen zu organisieren?“  
„Nein, der Wagen ist nicht das Problem, aber …“  
„Dann bringen Sie uns dahin, aber pronto! Los! Los!“ McKay machte scheuchende Handbewegungen und schritt eilig zur Tür. 

Der Sergeant warf dem Colonel einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu und meinte kleinlaut: „Das Wetter. Es hat …“  
McKay drehte sich um. „Hallo?! Flugzeug. Flughafen. Flugplan. Hier gibt es keinen Jumper, der jederzeit bereit steht.“ Entrüstet schaute er Sheppard an, da der immer noch bei dem Sergeanten stand. „Hier gibt es feste Abflugzeiten. Und wer nicht da ist, der nicht mitfliegt.“ 

Ungeduldig riss er die Tür auf und wäre beinahe mit Dr. Jackson zusammengestoßen, der genau in diesem Moment um die Ecke gerannt kam.  
„Rodney!“  
„Daniel!“  
Beide konnten noch soeben ihren Schwung abfangen und keiner von ihnen ging zu Boden.  
„Sind Sie stürmisch!“  
„Ich könnte dasselbe von Ihnen sagen. Aber ich habe einen Grund, denn ich will…“ 

Daniel unterbrach ihn. „Es gibt eine Programmänderung, Rodney. Heute Nacht hat heftiger Schneefall eingesetzt und heute Mittag haben sie den Flughafen in Denver schließen müssen. Die Maschinen vereisen, ehe man sie in die Luft bringen kann und die Start- und Landebahnen sind auch nicht schneefrei zu halten, so sehr stürmt es.“  
„Aber …“ 

Dr. Jackson war einer der wenigen Leute, der Dr. McKay im Reden ebenbürtig war und er fuhr ungerührt fort: „Ja, ich habe auch Amtrak gecheckt, die Züge fahren nicht, weil die Weichen eingefroren sind. Und die Polizei rät von unnötigen Autofahrten ab, da es auf den Interstates immer wieder Schneeverwehungen gibt. Kurz gesagt, ihr kommt heute nicht mehr zu Jeannie nach Vancouver. Frühestens morgen. Ab Mittag rechnen sie mit einer Wetterbesserung.“ 

Inzwischen war auch Colonel Sheppard zu ihnen getreten. Der Sergeant war froh, seine Gäste an Dr. Jackson losgeworden zu sein und zog sich in den Hintergrund zurück. 

„Hallo, Colonel Sheppard.“ Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hand.  
„Hi. Ich habe mitbekommen, was Sie Rodney gesagt haben. Dann bleiben wir wohl am besten im SGC.“  
„Ich opfere doch nicht einen meiner kostbaren Urlaubstage, um mir dann den Beton im SGC anzuschauen!“, empörte sich Rodney. „Es muss doch ein Hotel …“  
„Über Weihnachten ist alles ausgebucht. Aber wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, nehme ich Sie mit zu mir nach Hause. Ich habe Platz genug im Haus. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen.“

„Das ist sehr nett, aber …“, wollte Sheppard höflich ablehnen, als Rodney auch schon mit Bestimmtheit sagte: „Der erste vernünftige Vorschlag, den ich hier auf der Erde höre. Wir nehmen die Einladung gerne an.“ 

Sheppard grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern und machte so deutlich, dass er sich Rodneys Entscheidung fügen würde. Er hoffte nur, Daniel wusste, was er sich da antat, denn ein McKay, der nicht seinen Willen bekam, konnte manchmal etwas … schwierig sein. Und da spielte es gar keine Rolle, dass niemand etwas gegen schlechtes Wetter tun konnte. Ja, das machte es fast noch schlimmer, denn dann konnte sich Rodney auch mit keiner Lösungssuche für das Problem ablenken.

Aber Daniel grinste nur und sagte: „Schön! Das freut mich“, und sie gingen gemeinsam zu den Aufzügen, die sie zum Parkplatz brachten.

\-------------------------------------------

Kaum traten sie auf den Parkplatz hinaus, zeigte sich, dass Daniel nicht übertrieben hatte. Es pfiff und heulte und ein heftiger Wind trieb den Schnee in wirbelnden Böen über den ganzen Platz, wo er sich dann in immer neuen Verwehungen auftürmte. Der Schneesturm strudelte um die Männer herum, die sich mühsam den Weg zu Daniels Wagen bahnten, zerrte an ihrer Kleidung, verfing sich in ihren Taschen und blies ihnen unangenehm ins Gesicht.  
Glücklicherweise steuerte Daniel auf einen schwarzen Geländewagen zu, denn Rodney hatte sich schon die Abfahrt vom Cheyenne Mountain herunterschlittern und im Abgrund landen sehen. 

„Ist das ein Vierrad-Antrieb?“, war dann auch das Erste, was Sheppard fragte, nachdem sie die Türen zugeschlagen und den heulenden Wind ausgesperrt hatten.  
„Ja. Differentialgesteuert.“  
„Schickes Auto. Wie viel PS?“ 

War ja klar! Schnell, neu und ein kräftiger Motor. Alles, was Sheppards Herz höher schlagen ließ. Rodney blendete das Gespräch aus und versuchte seine Schwester über das Handy zu erreichen, um ihr sein Leid über das beschissene Wetter zu klagen. 

Wenn Rodney ehrlich mit sich war, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er über den Aufschub erleichtert oder verärgert sein sollte. Sein Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester war in den letzten Jahren ständig besser geworden. Gemeinsam überstandene Gefahr und Fast-Tod-Erfahrungen verbanden wohl mehr, als unterschiedliche Ansichten über Kinder und Karriere und in welcher Reihenfolge man das Ganze angehen sollte, trennten. Von daher hatte Jeannie sich riesig gefreut, dass er es an diesem Weihnachtsfest tatsächlich einmal schaffen würde, sie zu besuchen. 

Aber Rodney hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf seine Mitteilung reagieren würde, dass John jetzt den Platz von Katie Brown einnahm. Nein, sogar mehr für ihn war, als seine ungeschickte Beziehung zu Katie je hätte sein können. Und Rodney musste mit ihr darüber reden, musste einfach mal mit irgendjemanden darüber reden, sonst würde er noch verrückt. Er war nicht besonders gut darin, seine Gefühle so eisern unter Verschluss zu halten. Sich selbst derart rigoros den Mund zu verbieten. 

Seine Schwester war kein Militär und stand, trotz ihrer Besuche auf Atlantis, dem ganzen Militärapparat noch immer sehr misstrauisch gegenüber. Von daher hatte er also nichts zu befürchten. Aber er konnte nicht abschätzen, wie enttäuscht sie wäre, wenn er nicht ihrem Ideal von Familie und etlichen Cousinen und Cousins für Madison nacheifern würde. 

Jeannie mochte John. Sogar sehr – und Rodney hoffte nur, dass seine Eröffnung nichts daran ändern würde. Dass es nicht wieder zu einer Entfremdung käme, denn es tat ihm im Nachhinein doch sehr leid, dass sie so viele Jahre nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten. Schließlich hatte er nicht viel mehr Familie als sie, Kaleb und Madison. Wenn er die drei also nicht überzeugen könnte, John in seiner neuen Eigenschaft als Familienmitglied, Partner, Freund und Liebhaber zu mögen … 

\--------------------------------------------------------

„Da sind wir“, verkündete Daniel und stellte den Motor ab.  
Überrascht schüttelte Rodney den Kopf. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gewählt. Er hatte nur gedankenverloren das Handy angestarrt. 

Sheppard und McKay nahmen ihre Reisetaschen aus dem Kofferraum, stapften durch fast kniehohen Schnee hinter Daniel her zur Haustür, die mit einer bunt leuchtenden Girlande geschmückt war. Ein einsames, ebenfalls leuchtendes Rentier zierte den kleinen Garten vor dem Haus, das war’s an weihnachtlicher Geldverschwendung. 

Das Erste, das Rodney auffiel, als er im Flur den Schnee von der Jacke schüttelte, war, dass es bei Daniel sehr schön warm war und ganz verführerisch nach Essen duftete. Irgendetwas Fruchtiges mit Zimt machte Rodney aus und ganz definitiv irgendetwas knusprig Gebratenes. Nur gut, dass sie nicht im SGC geblieben waren! 

Daniel führte sie durch einen kleinen Flur und öffnete eine Tür auf der linken Seite. „Hier ist das Gästezimmer, dort hinter der Tür ist ein kleines Bad. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, sich ein Zimmer zu teilen? Sollte aber einer von Ihnen ganz entsetzlich schnarchen, kann er natürlich auch die Couch im Wohnzimmer haben.“ 

„Nein, nein, das passt schon“, wiegelte Sheppard sofort ab und auch Rodney nickte heftig: „Bestens. Alles bestens!“  
„Okay. Wenn Sie sich dann eingerichtet haben – ich bin schräg gegenüber in der Küche.“ Daniel zeigte in die ungefähre Richtung.  
„Kein Problem, wir gehen immer dem köstlichen Geruch nach“, bestätigte Rodney.  
„In Ordnung.“ Mit einem Grinsen ließ Daniel die beiden Männer allein. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Rodney ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Hey, das ist doch viel, viel besser als die ‚Luxussuite’“, Rodney setzte das Wort in Anführungszeichen, „im SGC!“  
„Dazu braucht es ja auch nicht viel“, lachte Sheppard und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Mit dem Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand wischte er eine getaute Schneeflocke von Rodneys Stirn. Dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte Rodney einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Und hier gibt es keine Überwachungskameras.“ 

Er schob ein Bein über Rodneys Oberschenkel und belagerte seinen Freund, dem das aber nichts ausmachte, ein wenig. Er küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal mit mehr Schwung und dem vollen Einsatz seiner Zunge. 

„Leise müssen wir trotzdem sein“, seufzte Rodney, als er wieder Luft bekam. 

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht ist Dr. Jacksons Schlafzimmer ganz am Ende des Ganges?“ Aber auch John war bewusst, dass Daniels Haus nur eine relative Sicherheit bot, dass die Zimmer ganz sicher nicht so gut isoliert waren, wie die auf Atlantis. Aber ihnen war ja vorher schon klar gewesen, dass sie Zugeständnisse machen müssten. Auch und gerade in Jeannies Haus.  
Von daher ließ er seine Hand langsam über Rodneys Arm nach unten gleiten, bis er Rodneys Hand in seine nehmen konnte und meinte versöhnlich: „Jedenfalls haben wir ein gemeinsames Bett und das ist ja auch schon mal was.“ 

„Wir sollten nur zusehen, dass der gute Dr. Jackson nicht die ganze Nacht durchquatscht. Leider können wir ja kaum Erschöpfung von der langen Reise vorschieben, denn die halbe Stunde vom Mountain nach hier zählt ja wohl nicht wirklich.“  
„Und da Daniel weiß, dass auch Gatereisen nur dann anstrengend sind, wenn auf der anderen Seite Speere schwingende Neandertaler stehen …“ John stand wieder vom Bett auf und zog Rodney mit sich hoch. „Aber wie wär’s jetzt erstmal mit einer Tasse Kaffee? Ich wette, der Archäologe hat kein schlechtes Gebräu im Haus.“  
„Ja!“ Rodneys Gesicht erhellte sich, als ihm wieder einfiel, was für ein Kaffee-Snob Daniel war. 

Rodney zog noch schnell den orangenen Fleecepullover aus, den er in Erwartung eines längeren Aufenthalts am Flughafen vorsorglich angezogen hatte und folgte John in den Flur hinaus.  
John klopfte pro forma an, betrat die Küche und blieb abrupt auf der Schwelle stehen, so dass Rodney in ihn hinein rannte.  
Colonel Sheppard nahm militärische Haltung an und grüßte: „General!“  
Erst jetzt konnte Rodney um John herumschauen und sah General O’Neill in Zivilkleidung in Jacksons Küche sitzen. Oh, oh. So viel zu kein Militär im Haus. 

„Ich denke, der Titel gehört nicht in Daniels Küche“, meinte General O’Neill jovial, erhob sich und trat auf Sheppard zu. „Außerdem gilt er nur noch …“, er rechnete im Kopf nach, „neun Tage.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Jack.“  
„Uhm … sehr erfreut, … Jack.“ John ergriff die dargebotene Hand.  
„Ganz meinerseits, … John“, zwinkerte O’Neill. 

Dann wandte er sich an Rodney: „Na, McKay! In letzter Zeit wieder mal ein Sonnensystem in Schutt und Asche gelegt?“  
„Es waren nur fünf Sechstel!“, protestierte Rodney schon fast automatisch.  
„Mehr als Carter je geschafft hat“, neckte O’Neill.  
„Nun ja …“ Was sollte Rodney schon darauf sagen? „Aber nur, weil sie nicht die Antiker-Technologie zur Verfügung gehabt hatte!“  
Jack zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. 

Sheppard rettete McKay vor einer unangenehmen Diskussion, indem er O’Neill fragte. „Was heißt, nur noch neun Tage?“  
„Neun Tage heißt, dass ich ab ersten Januar dem Schuppen den Rücken zukehren kann.“ Er rieb seine Hände. „‚Außer Dienst’, sieht man mal von den paar Stunden ab, die ich dort als ziviler Berater noch machen werde. Und bis dahin habe ich Resturlaub.“ O’Neill grinste breit und höchst erfreut. 

„Der Präsident lässt Sie wirklich gehen?“, fragte Rodney.  
„Die Goa’uld sind besiegt, die Ori sind Vergangenheit – was jetzt noch ansteht, kann Daniel auch alleine erledigen.“ Er knuffte den Archäologen in die Seite. 

„Danke für dein Vertrauen, Jack. Ist das mein Stichwort gewesen? Falls ja, dann können wir uns ja endlich an den Tisch setzen und eine Tasse Kaffee trinken.“ 

Rodney schnappte sich einen Stuhl und musterte erfreut die kleinen Küchlein auf dem Tisch. Das zurückgeschlagene gelb-blaue Einpackpapier verriet, dass sie aus einer der besten Konditoreien in Colorado Springs kamen.  
„Bitte.“ O’Neill bot Sheppard einen Stuhl an, drehte sich um und holte die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. 

Sheppard setzte sich und sein Sinn fürs Unwirkliche wurde noch ein wenig mehr strapaziert, als Dr. Jackson jetzt tatsächlich vier rote Kerzen auf einem Adventskranz anzündete. John konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal derartig viel Weihnachtsstimmung gehabt hatte! Dafür mischten sich in Atlantis einfach viel zu viele Traditionen, als dass ein strikter Erdenkalender eingehalten wurde. 

„Haben Sie schon Ihre Schwester über die Verspätung informiert?“, erkundigte sich Daniel, gerade als Rodney herzhaft in das Gebäck gebissen hatte.  
„Oh, Mist!“ Rodney schluckte den Bissen ohne zu kauen runter und tippte einhändig eine SMS in sein Handy. 

„Wann hat das mit dem Schnee angefangen?“, erkundigte sich John und die nächsten Minuten wurden dem Wetter und seinen Kapriolen gewidmet.  
„Also wenn man da rausschaut, kann man aber nicht an Erderwärmung glauben“, ließ sich Rodney – immer noch kauend – vernehmen. Kaum dass er das erste Gebäck verputzt hatte, griff er zu dem nächsten. Er war weniger reserviert in Daniels Gegenwart als John, hatten sie doch schon etliche Male zusammengearbeitet und gefährliche Situationen durchstanden. Und was O’Neill betraf – er mochte den Mann nicht sonderlich, aber er würde sich sicherlich nicht den Appetit von ihm verderben lassen. 

Als auch Rodney nichts mehr herunterbrachte, stand Jack auf, holte vier Gläser und goss allen einen Cognac ein.  
„Auf Ihren Besuch auf der Erde.“  
„Auf Ihre Gastfreundschaft.“ Rodney warf John einen bewundernden Blick zu. Mann, der Colonel hatte ja wirklich aufgepasst in den „Wie gehe ich mit potentiell gefährlichen Aliens um“- Kursen!

Sie nippten an dem hochprozentigen und sehr guten Getränk und Jack fragte an Sheppard gewandt: „Und – was macht Richard so?“  
„Woolsey? Ich glaube er weiß bis heute noch nicht, ob es eine gute oder eine schlechte Idee war, den Posten in Atlantis anzunehmen“, antwortete John diplomatisch.  
„Das glaube ich gern“, stimmte Jack zu. „Er hat immer alles gerne sehr ordentlich und in Karteikästen abgelegt – da macht ihm die Pegasus-Galaxie sicher häufiger einen Strich durch die Rechnung.“  
„Oh ja.“ Sheppard hätte eine ganze Liste von Beispielen gehabt, aber die kannte O’Neill sicher auch aus den Akten. 

„Und was macht Sam?“, wollte Rodney wissen und Sheppard schmunzelte.  
O’Neill ebenfalls. „Carter rettet nach wie vor mit Teal’c, Vala, Mitchell und Daniel regelmäßig die Welt.“  
„Wir haben aber alle unser Pensum ein wenig runtergeschraubt und verbringen nun mehr Zeit im Mountain oder in Area51“, erklärte Daniel. 

„Ja, sie fliegen einem jetzt ständig unter den Füßen rum.“  
„Deine Füße haben bis vor kurzem ja noch in Washington gestanden, von daher – beschwer dich nicht.“  
„Sie nennen es Schreibtischarbeit – dabei werden sie alt“, meinte Jack leise zu Sheppard und McKay und schaute sie verschwörerisch an. 

„Höre ich hier einen bald zu pensionierenden General große Töne spucken?“, wollte Daniel wissen und warf Jack einen Blick über seine Brillengläser hinweg zu.  
„Nope.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Er zeigte auf seine Lippen und meinte: „Der Mund der Wahrheit.“  
„Uhhh, nein.“ Daniel stöhnte und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. 

Grinsend legte ihm Jack eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist selbst Schuld. Du hättest mir ja nicht diese Bocca de Dingsbums…“  
„Bocca della verità“, murmelte Daniel in die Tischplatte.  
„Genau. Hättest du die mir gestern nicht gezeigt und fast zwanzig Minuten darüber referiert, wüsste ich es jetzt nicht.“ 

Daniel hob den Kopf an. „Ich wusste, dass ich früher oder später wieder selbst Schuld daran sein würde.“ Der Blick, den er dem Noch-General zuwarf, drückte aber nur Amüsement aus und er sah keineswegs so aus, als würde ihn das schwer treffen. 

Sheppard wurde zum ersten Mal klar, warum die beiden so gut miteinander auskamen und wie sie es fast acht Jahre in einem Team ausgehalten hatten. Ob Rodney und er auf Außenstehende ähnlich wirkten? Und wenn ja, wessen Rolle hatte er dann? Jacksons? Ein wenig mehr auf Ausgleich bedacht? Aber O’Neill war sicher nicht ganz so sarkastisch wie Rodney. Und nicht ganz so überzeugt von seinem Genie.  
Nein, Rodney und er hatten wohl einen ganz eigenen modus vivendi gefunden, auch wenn zwischendurch immer mal wieder Situationen aufblitzten, die ihm wie ein Spiegelbild vorkamen. 

Sie sprachen dann noch ein wenig über die letzten Missionen, bis Jack auf einmal wissen wollte: „Wo hast du übrigens mein Auto geparkt?“  
„Steht in der Einfahrt“, antwortete Daniel und schaute Jack fragend an.  
„Ich habe doch extra die Garage freigemacht.“  
„Ehm … und wo ist mein Auto?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.  
„Das habe ich die Straße runter geparkt.“  
„Damit dein Auto in die Garage kann?“ Ganz schien Dr. Jackson das Prinzip noch nicht verstanden zu haben.  
Jack nickte. „Genau. Denn bei dem Wetter brauchst du deine Schüssel die nächsten Tage gar nicht anlassen. Da kommst du nur mit einem Allrad durch.“  
„Du bist so etwas von fürsorglich …“ Daniel verzog das Gesicht.  
„Dann musst du es nur noch in die Garage setzen.“ Jack warf Daniel den Autoschlüssel zu, den der auch prompt fing. 

„Hey! Ich gehe da nicht wieder raus!“, beschwerte sich Daniel. „Wetten, dass man schon wieder Schnee schieben muss?“ Er warf den Schlüssel zurück. 

„Ich kann den Wagen entschneien und reinsetzen“, bot Sheppard an. Denn sich ein wenig die Füße vertreten, käme ihm gerade recht.  
Jack schubste den Autoschlüssel über die Tischplatte in Sheppards Richtung.  
„Rodney?“, fragte John.  
„Ich?“ Rodney, der das Hin und Her belustigt verfolgt hatte, schreckte auf. „Wieso ich?“ Oh nein! Er würde sicher nicht da rausgehen und den Schneeräumdienst machen. Das hatte er schon als Kind gehasst! 

„Ein bisschen Bewegung?“  
„Ich bewege meine Finger mal über die Tasten von Daniels Computer“, schlug Rodney vor. „Und checke noch mal die Fluginformationen.“  
„Da es immer noch heftig schneit, wird sich da wohl nichts geändert haben“, erwiderte Daniel anzüglich. „Aber kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen mein Arbeitszimmer und dann zeige ich John wo die Schneeschaufeln und der Besen stehen.“  
„Ich räume die Küche auf“, bot Jack an. 

Im Endeffekt sah es so aus, dass Rodney sich tatsächlich begeistert auf Daniels Computer stürzte, John und Daniel den Schnee in der Einfahrt wegräumten und Jack in einen Anorak eingemummelt von der Haustür aus kluge Ratschläge erteilte, bis Daniel ihn mit einem gezielt geworfenen Schneeball ins Innere vertrieb. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

In der Zeit bis zum Abendessen sah man Rodney nicht mehr, denn er musste alles Mögliche nachlesen, das nicht in den Daten gewesen war, die man ihnen nach Atlantis geschickt hatte. Er ärgerte sich lauthals über seine irdischen Kollegen, schimpfte nachhaltig wie blöd die Menschheit doch war und wie froh er wäre, wenn das Stargate-Programm endlich öffentlich würde, damit er den Laden hier mal ein bisschen aufmischen und mit neuen, bahnbrechenden Erkenntnissen versorgen könnte. 

John, Daniel und Jack schnipselten in der Küche die Zutaten für das Abendessen, köchelten und brieten, hackten und würzten.  
„Wer soll denn das alles essen?“, erkundigte sich John und betrachtete fasziniert die Töpfe, Schalen und Teller, die sich füllten.  
„Morgen kommen Sam und Teal’c und Cassie mit Freund. Und ein Ex-Jaffa kann Mengen in sich hineinstopfen, davon können wir nur träumen“, erwiderte Daniel und goss noch ein wenig Fett in die Pfanne, ehe er das Gemüse umrührte.  
„Und Carters Vorliebe für Süßspeisen kann Ihnen auf Atlantis doch auch nicht entgangen sein“, merkte O’Neill an.  
„Ganz zu schweigen von Rodneys legendärem Appetit“, neckte Daniel. 

„Oh ja, Rodney wird heute Abend bestimmt noch einmal zulangen. Vor allem wenn er weiß, dass ab morgen wieder Kaleb kochen wird. Und Kaleb hat eine Vorliebe für alles mit Tofu. Was, unter uns gesagt, übrigens ganz hervorragend schmeckt.“ Sheppard lachte. „Aber als wir das letzte Mal da waren, hat Rodney mich eines Abends in einen McDoof gezerrt und nicht weniger als drei von diesen Doppeldeckern verschlungen. Das muss über ein Pfund Fleisch gewesen sein.“ Sheppard schüttelte noch in der Erinnerung den Kopf.  
„Dann sollten wir Rodney heute Abend das Huhn als Tofu-Huhn verkaufen“, schlug Jack begeistert vor. 

Was sie dann auch taten. 

Rodney schluckte einmal, warf der köstlich duftenden Schüssel einen enttäuschten Blick zu, dann legte er los: „Was ist verkehrt mit ein bisschen Fleisch? Ich meine, ich verstehe das ganze ‚Wir wollen das süße Hühnchen mit den Kulleraugen nicht essen’ - Getue bis zu einem gewissen Grade. Aber ich sehe hier niemanden, der in Madisons Alter wäre.“  
Sheppard trat McKay unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein. Denn schließlich waren sie immer noch Gäste und dies hier war nicht Familie, der man so etwas vielleicht ungeschminkter sagen konnte.  
Doch Rodney war in Fahrt, ignorierte das Treten und zog sein Bein einfach zur Seite: „Was bitte ist so abgrundtief böse daran, einem Huhn den Hals umzudrehen? Wenn das unsere größte Sorge wäre, wäre ich sehr dankbar. Aber ich denke, wir alle haben schon Schlimmeres gesehen. Und außerdem …“ 

Jetzt bereute John es, dass er zugestimmt hatte, Rodney ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen. Manchmal musste man McKay einfach vor sich selber schützen. Er schnappte Rodney wild mit der Gabel herumfuchtelnde Hand und sagte eindringlich: „Rodney.“  
„Was ist?“ Rodney reagierte ungnädig auf die Unterbrechung und musterte Sheppard genervt.  
„Das ist kein Tofuhuhn.“  
„Was?“ 

„K-e-i-n T-o-f-u“, buchstabierte O’Neill wie für einen Leseanfänger und lud sich eine große Portion auf.  
„Kein Tofu. Oh.“ McKay hob das Kinn und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Dann zog er viel zu schwungvoll seine Hand aus Sheppards Hand.  
„Entschuldige, Rodney“, meinte John versöhnlich. „Das mit dem Tofuhuhn … bot sich einfach an.“  
„Okay.“ Noch immer war McKays Tonfall kurz und knapp. 

Deshalb sagte auch Daniel: „Tut mir leid, Rodney.“ Er wusste nur zu genau, wie es war, wenn sich alle gegen einen verbündeten. Auch wenn es nur im Scherz war. 

„Mir tut’s nicht Leid“, verkündete Jack ungerührt, wofür er einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein von Daniel erntete.

Rodney hielt den Teller hin, den Daniel sogleich füllte. Damit war der Frieden wieder hergestellt. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Nach dem Abendessen und meinte Rodney zu John: „Ich habe dir doch von Dr. Petrezky erzählt, der den halben Südturm in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat, nicht wahr? Nun, ich habe zufällig sein Profil auf einer Studienseite gefunden – und jetzt wundert mich gar nichts mehr. Du musst es dir anschauen!“  
„Es war doch nur eine Konsole im Südturm“, stellte Sheppard klar.  
„Wenn du sein Profil liest, weißt du, dass es auch locker der ganze Südturm hätte sein können!“, verkündete Rodney mit Bestimmtheit.  
„Petrezky? Das ist doch der, über den sich Sam auch schon beschwert hat“, meinte Daniel. „Da war doch irgendetwas mit Reagenzgläsern …“ 

Und so kam es, dass zehn Minuten später, nach nur sehr oberflächlichem Aufräumen der Küche, die vier Männer zusammen in dem kleinsten Zimmerchen saßen, das das Haus zu bieten hatte.  
Denn von Petrezky kamen sie auf den nächsten unfähigen Wissenschaftler, sie amüsierten sich über ungeschickte Formulierungen und entlarvende Photos. Dann wollte John etwas Genaueres über Jacks neues Auto wissen, Rodney landete nach einiger Hin- und Herklickerei über diversen Autoseiten bei youtube und nutzte die Gelegenheit, den Trailer für den neuesten James Bond Film anzuschauen. 

„Von dem Bond Trailer haben wir wenigstens was. Denn die Filme sind doch alle ein paar Wochen später auf Atlantis erhältlich. Aber was willst du mit einem Auto? Vom Westpier zum Ostpier düsen?“  
„Nur weil ich kein Auto fahren kann auf Atlantis, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich mich nicht dafür interessieren kann. Oder glaubst du, dass in Venedig keine Autozeitungen verkauft werden?“  
Da hatte Rodney noch niemals drüber nachgedacht – und er schaute John verblüfft an.  
John grinste sehr erfreut und übermütig – der Punkt ging an ihn. 

Rodney drohte in dem sorgenfreien Grinsen zu versinken. Erst jetzt ging ihm auf, wie nah John ihm war, denn er balancierte halbschräg auf einer Pobacke auf dem kleinen Stückchen Platz, das Rodney ihm auf dem breiten Schreibtischstuhl gelassen hatte. Um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, lehnte er mit seiner Schulter gegen Rodneys Schulter, seine Hand lag locker auf Rodneys Taille.  
Für ein paar Sekunden, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hätte Rodney am liebsten seine Hand ausgestreckt, um die Lachfältchen an Johns Augen nachzufahren. Hätte am liebsten die lachenden Lippen geküsst. Und so dunkel, wie Johns Augen waren, so voller … Versprechen, wie sie ihn anschauten, schienen wohl ähnliche Gedanken durch Johns Kopf zu rasen. 

Oh, Shit! Und der General saß direkt hinter ihnen! Denn O’Neill hatte sich einen Stuhl aus der Küche mitgebracht, saß jetzt rittlings auf ihm und stützte die Hände und den Kopf auf die Lehne. Nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Schreibtischsessel entfernt.  
Rodney schluckte schwer, wandte sich von Sheppard ab und klickte wahllos ein neues Video an, nur damit etwas über den Bildschirm flimmerte. Damit Musik das Rauschen in seinen Ohren übertönte – wobei das natürlich Quatsch war, denn niemand außer ihm konnte ja seinen wilden Herzschlag hören. 

John spürte wie Rodney sich versteifte, wie er versuchte, unmerklich auf dem Sessel ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite zu rücken. Sie beide hatte wohl die sehr persönliche Atmosphäre in Daniels Haus, der deutliche Eindruck gerade nicht im Dienst zu sein, leichtsinniger werden lassen als es ihnen normalerweise auf Atlantis passiert wäre.  
Sheppard drehte sich rasch zu O’Neill um, um zu sehen, ob der General sehr missbilligend schaute. 

Doch Jack starrte wirklich interessiert auf den Bildschirm, der Geländewagen, der dort mit pompöser klassischer Musik vorgestellt wurde, hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.  
Daniel stand hinter ihm, hatte ein Knie auf der Sitzfläche des Küchenstuhls abgestützt und seine Hand lag auf Jacks Schulter. 

Beinahe hätte John es übersehen, doch als er genauer hinschaute, sah er, dass Daniels Finger kleine Kreise über Jacks Hals fuhren. Dass es ganz winzige Liebkosungen waren, die man wohl schon nicht mehr mitbekam, wenn man mehr als dreißig Zentimeter entfernt saß. Doch er konnte die hauchzarten Berührungen deutlich sehen.  
Und O’Neill schaute nicht interessiert auf das Fahrzeug – Jack genoss! Denn John sah, wie Jack deutlich Luft holte, als Daniels Finger seinem Ohr etwas näher kam! 

In diesem Moment wurde sich wohl auch Daniel Johns Blick bewusst, denn er zog seine Hand rasch zur Seite und schaute leicht schuldbewusst drein. 

John fiel eine ungeheure Last von den Schultern. Nicht nur, weil er Rodney vielleicht ein paar Zentimeter zu nah auf die Pelle gerückt war und dies jetzt keine Konsequenzen hatte. Sondern vor allem, weil es offensichtlich zu funktionieren schien! Man konnte in der Armee sein UND Gefühle für seinen besten Freund und Teamkameraden haben.  
Wenn man es geschickt anstellte, konnte man offensichtlich sogar Karriere machen, Belobigungen erhalten, hoch dekoriert werden, es bis zur Pensionierung schaffen – und einen dermaßen wichtigen Teil des eigenen Lebens vor dem altmodischen und verknöcherten Arbeitgeber auf Jahre verborgen halten. 

John hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange die beiden schon zusammen waren, aber plötzlich fielen viele Details des heutigen Abends an ihren richtigen Platz. Das Necken und die Selbstverständlichkeiten, die wortlose Verständigung. Jack lieh Daniel seinen Wagen, Jack wusste, wo alles hier im Haus stand, ja, Jack hatte sich mindestens ebenso sehr wie ein Gastgeber verhalten wie Daniel und keineswegs wie ein Gast. Und John wusste auf einmal, dass Jack mit Sicherheit nicht im Wohnzimmer übernachten würde – da sie ja das Gästezimmer belegten – sondern in Daniels Schlafzimmer. 

Er schenkte Daniel das offenste Lächeln zu dem er fähig war – und der Archäologe schien all die richtigen Dinge darin zu lesen, denn seine Finger glitten noch einmal zärtlich über Jacks Hals, ehe er verkündete. „Ich gehe jetzt eine Runde Espresso zubereiten.“ 

Jack, der von dem kleinen Zwischenspiel nichts mitbekommen hatte, drehte sich zu Daniel um und meinte: „Ich gehe schon. Zeig doch den beiden doch noch den neuen Pontiac.“  
Er stand auf und drückte Daniel auf den jetzt leeren Stuhl.  
„Wer will denn alles noch einen Espresso?“  
Da niemand keinen wollte, war die Frage schnell geklärt und Jack verschwand in der Küche. 

Rodney entspannte sich mit dem Abgang des Generals weiter und meckerte prompt John an: „Kannst du dir nicht einen eigenen Stuhl holen? Ich habe kaum Platz, so breit machst du dich!“  
Aber John hatte so gute Laune, dass er Rodney einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab und leise: „Dummkopf“, sagte.  
„Entschuldigung?“ Rodney war pikiert.  
„Ich sitze gut und du hast Platz genug.“  
„Oh.“ Rodney dachte nach, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis und meinte verwundert: „Okay.“ 

Sie lästerten sich noch durch etliche Videos, bis Jack mit dem Kaffee und einem weiterem Küchenstuhl zurückkam. 

An dem Espresso nippend, begaben sie sich dann auf eine Seite mit Online-Spielen und versuchten sich in Ballerspielen und Wissenstests. Da alle vier sehr wettbewerbsorientiert waren, wurde mit dem nötigen Ehrgeiz und in ziemlicher Lautstärke um Punkte gekämpft. Die Zusammensetzung der Teams änderte sich ständig, denn Rodney sah zu, dass er bei Quizspielen Daniel als Partner hatte, bei Strategiespielen John und bei Ballerspielen Jack – so fand er sich häufiger als alle anderen auf der Gewinnerseite wieder. Was seiner Laune sehr zuträglich war. 

Als Letztes kramte Jack noch eine Testversion eines neu entwickelten Spiels von Dr. Lee hervor. 

„Lee hat mir gesagt, dass er in diesem Spiel zwar von World of Warcraft beeinflusst wurde, dass er aber auch alle anderen Elemente, die man in Computerspielen sonst noch antrifft, versucht hat einzubauen. Wir sind bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen, es zu spielen, aber wenn wir zu viert sind, macht es vielleicht mehr Spaß.“  
Da in der Einleitungsseite etwas von „kniffeligen Rätseln“, die es zu lösen gälte, stand, verbündete sich Rodney nach kurzem Nachdenken mit Daniel und machte einen Wissenschaftler vs. Militär Wettstreit daraus.  
„Da werden wir ja sehen, wer gewinnt!“, verkündete er siegessicher. 

Für fast eine Stunde lang sollte sich sein Optimismus auch bewahrheiten, bis Jack anfing Kamikaze zu spielen. Er opferte gnadenlos eigene Truppen und Material, um Rodneys und Daniels Einheiten zu dezimieren. John brauchte nicht lange von der neuen Strategie überzeugt werden und sie räumten brutal und ohne lange zu zögern das Spielfeld leer.  
Es war gut zu wissen, dass da wirklich nur gezeichnete und animierte Männchen hinter standen und keine wirklichen Leute. Es erlaubte den beiden Kommandanten eine Rücksichtslosigkeit, die sie sich sonst nie gestatten durften. 

Rodney und Daniel versuchten zu retten, was zu retten war – aber sie kämpften auf verlorenem Posten.  
Noch ein besonders wahnwitziger Schachzug von Jack und es waren wirklich nur noch die vier Hauptfiguren übrig.  
Daniel war an der Reihe und er hätte das Jack-Männchen angreifen und töten können und müssen, um das Spiel für die Wissenschaftler zu gewinnen. 

Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und Rodney stupste ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite: „Mach ihn fertig! Komm schon!“  
„Es ist Jack“, meinte Daniel unentschieden.

„Daniel!!“ Rodney funkelte Daniel aufgebracht an. „Das ist nicht Jack! Diese Jack-Figur hat all unsere Leute getötet! Alle …“, er dachte rasch nach, „… Ihre wunderschönen Bücher verbrannt und den Tempel mit den Kunstschätzen vernichtet! Auch das Auge des Imhotep hat er einfach in die Luft gesprengt!“  
„Das war John.“  
„Mein Gott, dann war das eben John! Aber die beiden arbeiten zusammen!“ Er hätte sich die Haare raufen können, wenn er nicht Sorge gehabt hatte, dass er die Glatzenbildung damit noch rascher vorantreiben würde!  
„Ich …“  
„Hey! Du willst doch wohl nicht zulassen, dass das Militär gewinnt, oder? Wissenschaft ist viel wichtiger und nützlicher“, spielte Rodney seinen letzten Trumpf aus. 

Jack lachte tief und warm und legte seine Hand über Daniels, die auf der Tastatur lag. „Hör nicht auf ihn. Du kannst doch auf keinen Jack zielen.“  
Daniel legte seine Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten: „Du hast auch einmal auf mich geschossen. Damals, als Anubis im SGC war.“  
„Das war, um dich zu retten.“ Immer noch mit nachtschwarzer, verführerischer Stimme gesprochen.

John räusperte sich und mischte sich ein. „Was haltet ihr davon, wir lassen das Spiel hier enden? Dann haben alle gewonnen.“ Denn das letzte, das er wollte, war ein beleidigter und eventuell beleidigender McKay, falls Daniel wirklich nicht das gegnerische Computer-Männchen erledigen würde. „Wir überlassen euch sogar noch den Punkt des moralischen Siegers. Einverstanden, Jack?“ 

Jack, der sehr belustigt war, dass sein Freund ihn noch nicht einmal virtuell ohne Gewissensbisse töten konnte, sah die Vorteile dieser Lösung. Würde er jetzt nein sagen, wartete eventuell ein mit ethischen Anmerkungen und moralischen Vorwürfen gespickter Vortrag auf ihn. Sagte er ja, könnte er wahrscheinlich von einem dankbaren Daniel noch etwas anderes bekommen. „Okay. Hört sich fair an.“  
Daniels erleichtertes Ausatmen bestätigte ihn in dieser Annahme. 

Rodney jedoch – wie vorausgesehen – verdrehte die Augen. „Sind wir hier eigentlich in einem anthroposophischen Kindergarten? Madison spielt auch dauernd so einen Quark, bei dem die Gruppe gewinnt, die am höflichsten und einfühlsamsten ist. Das bereitet doch niemand auf das Leben vor! Der Wraith erkundigt sich auch nicht, ob es mir heute genehm ist, mich aussaugen zu lassen!“  
„Nun, vielleicht ist Empathie ja genau das, was uns von den Wraith unterscheidet?“, fragte Daniel sanft.  
Rodney schnaubte: „Pfft!“ 

Sheppard hätte gerne bemerkt, dass es doch sowieso nur ein Spiel war, aber das zog bei Rodney nur bedingt. Stattdessen meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Dann lass uns doch vier Sieger haben, weil übermorgen Weihnachten ist.“  
„Oh Gott! Colonel Santa Claus!“ 

Jedenfalls beendete das anschließende haltlose Gelächter die Diskussion. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Als Rodney eine viertel Stunde später aus dem Badezimmer kam, lag John schon, nur noch mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet, auf dem Bett. Er hatte die Zudecke zurückgeschlagen, klopfte einladend neben sich und räkelte sich lasziv. Jedenfalls wirkte es auf Rodney, der in dieser Beziehung nicht sehr wählerisch, dafür aber leicht zu beeindrucken war, lasziv. Genug, so dass er im Gehen schon mal anfing, sich auszuziehen und das Hemd achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. 

Am Bett angekommen, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, wurschtelte sich aus der Jeans und zog auch gleich die Socken aus. Dann krabbelte er ins Bett und drehte er sich so, dass er John eine Hand auf die Brust legen konnte.  
„So sehr ich deinen Eifer zu schätzen weiß, aber … der General, nur zwei Türen weiter, bremst irgendwie meinen Enthusiasmus. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass der an der Tür vorbeigeht, während du gerade laut stöhnst …“ Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und zwirbelte geistesabwesend die Brusthaare, die er zwischen seinen Fingern hatte. 

John lachte. „Erstens, warum sollte gerade ich laut stöhnen? Und zweitens …“, er hielt Rodney eine Hand fest auf den Mund, damit er nicht antworten konnte, „wird der General anderweit beschäftigt sein. Dafür wird Daniel schon sorgen.“  
„Soll heißen?“, fragte Rodney undeutlich um die Hand herum. Er hasste es, wenn John in Rätseln sprach, die er nicht auf Anhieb lösen konnte.  
„Rod-ney.“ Die beiden langgezogenen Silben waren pure Neckerei. John ließ dazu seinen Zeigefinger langsam von Rodneys Lippen über seinen Hals bis zu Rodneys Brustwarzen gleiten und rieb darüber. 

„Du meinst, … du meinst“, Rodneys Gehirn raste auf Hochtouren, während er noch einmal Johns letzte Sätze mit dem Verlauf des Abends in Einklang zu bringen versuchte.  
Plötzlich riss er seine Augen auf und erkundigte sich: „Du meinst die beiden sind … haben … machen …?“  
„Sind, haben, machen. Genau.“  
Rodney zog kräftig an den Brusthaaren, die er gerade zwischen den Fingern hatte. 

„Au! Au!“ Lachend ließ sich John gegen Rodney fallen und hinderte ihn an weiteren Strafmaßnahmen.  
„Dann waren O’Neills Hände über Daniels auf der Tastatur …“  
„Vorspiel“, beendete John den Gedankengang.  
„Vorspiel.“ Rodney nickte wissend. Und mit einem seiner üblichen Gedankensprünge meinte er: „Ich bin froh, dass wir Daniels Einladung angenommen haben.“  
„Ich auch“, warf John ein. 

Doch Rodney redete schon weiter. „Denn ich meine, wenn schon ein General der ganzen Sache so tolerant gegenübersteht, dann muss Jeannie das doch auch tun, nicht wahr?“  
Er verriet John damit zum ersten Mal, was ihn in den letzten Tagen gequält hatte. Der hatte es zwar gemerkt, aber aus Rodney nur das übliche „alles bestens“ herausbekommen.

„Rodney, Jeannie ist ein sehr einfühlsamer Mensch. Ich denke nicht, dass sie mit uns Schwierigkeiten haben wird.“ Er küsste Rodneys Hals. „Außerdem mag sich mich!“, verkündete er selbstbewusst.  
„Das war, bevor sie wusste, dass du meine Laken wärmst.“ 

„Himmel, Rodney, du hast wirklich einen romantischen Namen für mich: Lakenwärmer!“, beschwerte sich John. „Damit wirst du mich sicher nicht an sie verkaufen!“  
„Ich will dich ja auch selber behalten.“ Rodney schlug sich auf den Mund, als ihm klar wurde, dass er dieses Mal wirklich haarscharf an der „Romantik“ vorbeigeschrammt war. 

John rollte sich über Rodney, rieb sich aufreizend gegen ihn und flüsterte: „Das höre ich gern.“ Bevor Rodney das Gesagte abschwächen konnte, verschloss er ihm den Mund nachhaltig mit seinen Lippen. Ende der Diskussion. Sie würden dieses schöne, breite Doppelbett jetzt ausgiebig nutzen. Diese wetterbedingte Verzögerung schien wirklich ein Glücksfall zu sein.

\--------ENDE-------

@Antares, Oktober 2008 


End file.
